Traditionally, golf stance aid devices have had numerous parts and a wide array of adjustment features. An example of this is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,234. The number of different features in this patent that need to be adjusted may become tedious for golfers. Furthermore, for novice golfers these numerous features can be very overwhelming. At the other extreme, there exist golf stance aid devices which are too simplistic—merely allowing the golfers to align themselves perpendicular to the ball. The need for a user-friendly but not simplistic golf stance aid for novice golfers is thus apparent.
One of the inventor's solutions to this problem is to present a device which allows the golfer to remain perpendicular to the ball and additionally obtain a desired separation distance from the golfer's feet to the ball. More specifically, the invention involves the use an adjustable parallelogram structure that allows the golfer's feet to align perpendicular to the ball. There is also a measuring bar which spans the distance separating the ball and golfer's feet. The measuring member is used to replicate the desired distance of separation between the ball and golfer's feet.
In one embodiment of the invention, the measuring member has means for retaining indicia. When a golfer takes golf lessons, a golf instructor will provide the golfer with the correct distance of separation between the ball and golfer's feet for a given golf club and golfer body-type. To precisely record this separation distance, the golf stance aid device allows the golfer to make indicia on the measuring member for each of the different positions. This thereby allows the golfer at a later time to practice with the correct golf stance, without the expense of continually having a golf instructor nearby.
A variation on the above invention involves the measuring member having pre-set indicia, varying according to such variables as the club to be used. This thereby eliminates the need to incorporate the golf instructor's advice.